The Dimension Card
by setsuna nuriko
Summary: CCS meets Samurai X! S&S was transported to another dimension and meet the one and only Battousai the Slasher! be nice.this is my first fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and Samurai X

This is my first fic so…..don't be too harsh.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1-Tomoyo's Party

Kinomoto Residence

"Hoe! I'm going to be late for Tomoyo's birthday party! Kero, you should wake me up!"yelled Sakura. Kero just went back to his small bed and fell back asleep whispering "Gomenne Sakura-chan I forgot." The 16 year old girl with auburn hair which still looks the same when she was little but just a bit longer had grew taller and look more feminine quickly get dressed and ran downstairs. She ran back up and said to Kero, "Kero-chan, you don't want miss those delicious cakes and sweets do you?" Kero quickly jumped out of his tiny bed. "I am not going to miss it for the world!".He flew towards Sakura and she put him in her bag with her Sakura cards.

Sakura ran downstairs and went into the kitchen. Fujitaka was making breakfast while Touya was reading the newspaper. "Ohayo !" Sakura greets her family and sits on the chair. "Late again Kaijuu?", Touya asked. Sakura's face turned red, she looked at her brother. "Im not a Kaijuu!" " Ohayo oka-san", Sakura smiled at her mom's picture. After breakfast, she skates towards Tomoyo's big mansion.She promised her to give Tomoyo a hand for her party although Tomoyo insist. While on her way, Sakura bumped into Yukito. They greeted each other. He was going to meet Touya. Sakura doesn't feel shy at him anymore, he was like a family to her now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daidouji's Residence

All of Sakura's and Tomoyo's classmates were at the party. Syaoran and Mei Ling also came. Eriol and Miss Mizuki couldn't make it but they both sent Tomoyo her presents. Sakura gave Tomoyo a necklace which has a symbol of love with wings on it. Tomoyo said that she will keep it forever. Now, Sakura and Syaoran's relationship is getting better since she confessed her feeling to him and after he came back from Hong Kong. Everybody was having a great time at the party especially Kero. It ended in the evening. Everyone's going back home and wished Tomoyo happy birthday. Tomoyo and her mother thanked them for coming. Syaoran accompanied Sakura since Kero is too full and tired so he stayed at Tomoyo's house for the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura and Syaoran stopped at the penguin park. They both sat on the swing silently trying to figure what to say. Then Sakura broked the silence. "Ne…Syaoran, do you believe in hope?" Before Syaoran could answer, both of them suddenly feel the presence of a Clow card. "This can't be, I thought we've caught all the cards."said Sakura. There was a blue mist slowly appearing around them. Then everything when black.

………………………..

Please review! I'll accept everything and try to improve for the following chaps


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Where the heck are we?

Sakura woke up and found out that she isn't at the penguin park.She's at a grassy field near a river.(for your info, it's the river at the town where Kenshin always cross the bridge to go to the dojo). Syaoran lay beside her unmoving. Sakura shooked Syaoran to wake up. "Ah! Where are we?" he shouted as soon as he woke up and realized that he's not in the penguin park.

"I don't know Syaoran. I think it's the blue mist that we saw before. I could feel its power." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, I sense it too, I think it's the Dimension card. I've read about it once in the library in my mansion. It could travel through dimensions. Its impossible to track it because it wouldn't stay at one world at a time. That's why we can't catch it until…..now."Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"Hai, maybe its here in this world. So, what are going to do now Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Let's go and walk around. Maybe we could ask anyone where we are actually." Syaoran replied. "Ikko, Sakura-chan" he lend his hand towards Sakura smiling. " I promise that I'll protect you with my life."

Sakura caught his hand with her's. "Arigatou, Syaoran-kun". Her face flushing. They both walked along the river until they reached a bridge. There were a few people walking across the river. They wore weird clothes or old fashioned clothes. The women wore kimonos while the neb wore yukatas.

A few people looked at them weirdly because of their clothes. Sakura and Syaoran noticed that. They walked across the bridge that leads to the Dojo. Then a gang of nasty looking people showed up in front of them with their weapons drawn out.

"Hey there kids, do you mind giving us what ever you got and we'll leave you in good shape?" asked one man evilly.

Syaoran quickly stood in front of Sakura trying to defend her from harm. "You wish, go to hell!" said Syaoran.

"Alright then. Lets do it the hard way!" said the man who seemed to be the leader of the group. One of them attacked Syaoran with his knife, but Syaoran who was trained to fight had dodged it easily and give him one nice kick at his gut.

Soon, the robbers attacked Syaoran all at once. He was outnumbered since he doesn't have any weapon. He doensn't have time to summon his sword nor it would attract a lot of people if he use magic. Syaoran fought with all he's might until he worned out.

"Well…well..well, looks like the brat has finally slowing down, eh!" said the leader. One of the men suddenly ran towards Sakura trying to snatch Sakura's bag.

"Iea! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted.

Knowing that he had no choice, Syaoran used his talisman to summon his sword.

"What the…." All the men were shocked on what the boy just did.

Syaoran now with his sword attacked the man who tried to hurt Sakura.

"Daijobu desuka, Sakura-chan? Syaoran asked the frighten girl worriedly.

"Im fine Syaoran-kun" she replied. "What are we going to do?" as the men started to closing on to them so that they couldn't escape.

"I don't know Sakura-chan, if we don't have a choice, we'll have to use our powers."

Then….a man with red hair and have a cross marked on his left cheek appeared behind the men.

"I suggest that you people leave them alone" he said calmy.

Those robbers attacked the red headed guy all at once. That man drew his sword out with extraordinary speed and tackled everyone in mere seconds. Sakura and Syaoran didn't even blinked.

All the robbers were out cold. The guy redrew his sword and walked towards Sakura and Syaoran with a smily face. "Are you two alright?" he asked politely.

"Hai, arigatou!" both of them answered. Then a women with a ponytail ran towards the guy. Behind her, there's a boy with spiky hair with a stick on his back following her.

"Kenshin! Why did you run off just like that leaving us?" she said angrily knocking his head off.

"Yeah, Kenshin! First you're behind us then you disappeared!" said the boy.

"Gomenne Kaoru-dono, I saw this two teenagers being robbed so I think I should lend them a hand." the guy rerplied.

"So-ka?" the women asked Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hai!" they both nod. Syaoran swayed a bit holding his head.

"Syaoran-kun, daijobu desuka?"she asked worriedly.

"I'm alright , its just that I got hit by one of those men. Its just a bump…I think."

"Well I think not. Why not let Megumi-san take a look at you? She's a skilled doctor and is on her way to our dojo." said the woman.

"Yeah, and you can tell us why are you people wearing weird clothes too!" add the boy with the spiky head suspiciously.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Do you think we can trust these people Sakura-chan?"

"I suppose so, they helped us just now and even invited us to their dojo." replied Sakura.

"Well…..alright."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kamiya Dojo

All of them are sitting inside the practice room. They watched Megumi-san tie a bandage around Syaoran's head.

"There you go. It should heal within a few days. No worries." said a woman with long hair wearing a dark purple kimono.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Syaoran thanked her.

"So…..?" the boy stared Syaoran and Sakura.

"Em…..my name is Kinomoto Sakura and this is my…..friend Li Syaoran." Sakura introduced themselves. "We….we don't know what happened to us. First we're at the playground in Tomoeda and the next thing we're here." She explained although not completely. Telling them that they have powers and was transported by a Clow card wasn't a good idea.


End file.
